


Lab Safety

by misumaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Confined/Caged, M/M, Tentacle Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno really should have remembered the number one rule of Hojo's lab - don't touch <i>anything</i>. Then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be stuck in a cage with an inquisitive tentacle monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely can't remember the last time I wrote an FFVII fic, so I'm more than a tad rusty... An entry for the [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) Winter challenge, covering tentacles, confined/caged, and voyeurism. Big hugs as always to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Square-Enix.

Most people knew that if there was one place to stay the hell away from in the Shinra building, it was Hojo’s laboratory. Even the thought of being summoned up to the 69th floor was less terrifying than being called on by the Professor. Rumours abounded of hapless secretaries or lab assistants who had walked in there one day, never to be seen again…

However, Reno wasn’t most people.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have a good reason for being there; Tseng had asked him to go pick up a report. Why he couldn’t’ve just done it himself instead of sending off the injured guy who should probably still be in bed, Reno had no idea, but whatever. He was never one to turn down the chance to go snooping around.

Damn lab was creepy as fuck though – where was everyone? Sephiroth hadn’t killed _everybody_ when he paid his little visit, so there should have been at least a few terrified-looking assistants scuttling around. Maybe… Maybe Hojo had taken a holiday for once in his life? If so, thank the fucking heavens. The last thing Reno wanted was to get dragged into a conversation with the nutty professor – he always looked like he was sizing you up as a potential new specimen.

At least the report was easy enough to find, perched on top of a messy pile of papers. Reno twisted his head around, trying to read what was written on them without disturbing the pile, but it was no good. Even if he could understand the contents, Hojo’s handwriting was so bad it looked like it was actively trying to crawl off the page. So much for that snooping…

As he turned to leave, something caught his eye. Directly across from the desk, something luminous was sitting near the open door of what looked to Reno like some kind of glass goods lift. At least, that’s what he hoped it was. It was far too large to be a specimen capsule, but then again, knowing Hojo… He took another step forward and realised it was a materia. Just lying there. Twinkling.

Reno looked around again. Still no-one. He knew this was probably a bad idea, but… After the last beating he’d taken at the hands of AVALANCHE, he could do with all the extra firepower he could get. Anything cooked up by Hojo had to be pretty powerful, right?

Dropping the report back in the desk, he crept over to the open door and ducked inside, taking care not to step on anything that looked obviously hatch-like as he grabbed the materia. Couldn’t be too careful, after all. He slotted it into his bracelet, eager to find it out what it held, and then… 

Useless. An empty Enemy Skill materia that he’d probably never get the chance to fill up. He pocketed it anyway, maybe he could palm it off on Rude for a few cigs or something, and turned back, only to see the door slamming shut in front of him.

Reno’s jaw dropped. Fucking Hojo and his traps! He clawed at the door frantically, testing it for weaknesses, hidden buttons, anything, but it was no good. He was officially stuck. A quick examination of the capsule he was stuck in didn’t turn up anything – at least half of the area was shrouded in darkness, and the last thing Reno wanted to do was go poking around and waking something up. Better to stay by the door, in the light.

So sat himself down and waited.

And waited. 

And then waited a little more.

Just as he was about to give up and start writing a farewell note in the dust coating the glass walls, a vision in a white coat appeared in front of him. Finally! He started to get up, overjoyed at the thought of being released, but his relief quickly faded as his eyes travelled upwards. Lab coats generally weren’t that well-tailored, and there was no mistaking that particular smirk. His arse hit the floor again with a thump. “Yo, boss.” 

“Reno. Do you want to tell me how you ended up in this predicament?”

“Not really. Just get me outta here?”

Rufus made a great show of inspecting his perfectly manicured fingernails. “And why should I do a thing like that?”

“Well, ya know…” Reno raised the hem of his shirt to expose his stomach and winked. “I can think of a few reasons.”

“That ploy would probably work better if you weren’t covered in bandages.” Rufus’ tone remained neutral, but just the hint of a genuine grin played at the edge of his lips. “I concede your point though. Besides, we have too few Turks to permanently lose one now.”

Reno breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, boss…”

Rufus nodded and ducked out of sight as he examined the door release. Reno could hear a few buttons being pressed, a whirring sound, and then… nothing. “Ah.”

“Ah? Ah???” Reno stood up sharply, hands pressed against the glass.

“It appears that the lock is on a timer of some kind.”

“What? You can’t leave me in here! Hojo’ll go nuts if he finds me!”

“Actually, he might consider it valuable research data…” Rufus sounded far too amused by that thought, in Reno’s opinion. “It looks like you’re stuck in here for another ten minutes. I think we can wait that out.”

“Great.” He’d rather have been let out immediately, but ten minutes wasn’t so bad. At least he had company now, but as for what the mighty president was doing down in the labs… “What’re you doing down here, anyway?”

Rufus arched one delicate eyebrow. “I’m not allowed to move around my own building? I wanted to find out what happened to my report. Tseng was convinced you’d gotten yourself eaten. It appears he wasn’t that far off.”

“Yeah, well, it’s his own damn fault for sending a guy off into the lion’s den. And I’m injured! In the line of duty! I should be in bed being fed grapes, not stuck in some…” He trailed off mid-rant. Rufus wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead, his gaze was focused on something just behind his shoulder. “…what is it?”

“Do you have any weapons on you?”

Reno held up the blank materia to the glass. “Nada.”

“Then hopefully whatever that is just wants to talk.”

While he’d been busy complaining, something had emerged from the dark and looped itself around Reno’s ankle. Maybe it had been released when Rufus pressed all those buttons or maybe his own yelling had finally woken it up, but whatever the reason, it was here now and intent on wrapping its fleshy green tentacles around Reno’s leg. He tried to shake it off, bang it against the glass in an attempt to make it retreat but it was no good, all it did was tighten harder around his leg. 

More tentacles appeared from the darkness, attacking Reno’s other leg and forcing him to spreadeagle himself against the glass as they worked themselves up his body. For the first time in his life, Reno wished that he’d bothered to tuck in his uniform properly. The tendrils slid easily under his shirt, making him wince in pain as they brushed over his wounds. 

They explored every part of Reno’s body, leaving a trail of thick, viscous goo behind as they moved. One found its way into his trousers, button popping as it slipped in, and of course today was the day he hadn’t bothered to wear any underwear, wasn’t it? The tentacle faced no resistance as it pressed inside, Reno’s breaths coming in ragged gasps as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. The damn thing felt huge, and only seemed to get thicker the further it slid inside. It took all his willpower not to moan at the mixture of pain and pleasure building inside him.

The rest of the tentacles were reaching up past his neck now. Reno did his best to keep his mouth shut as an exploratory tentacle slipped over his lips - no fucking way was he going to let that stuff get in his mouth. Who knew what Hojo had bred this fucking thing for, and like hell was he going to end up turning green with tentacles of his own, or something. At least, that was the plan; the tentacles tightened around his chest, the pain of a potentially reopened wound leaving him gasping in shock and vulnerable. It wasn’t long before he found himself gagging on the thick tip of a tendril, the goo tasting just as unpleasant as he’d expected.

He was hard now, despite himself, and the tentacles had taken an interest in that as well, rubbing themselves over his cock in a frenzy as they still continued to penetrate him. Just about the only part of his body Reno could move freely was his eyes, and they shifted to try to find out where the hell Rufus was during all this. Sure, he couldn’t help, but… Reno spotted him a short distance away, leaning on the desk where the report that started all this had been lying. It looked like he was watching with mild horror, or maybe just distaste, knowing him, but… No, that flushed expression was one Reno recognised all too well. As he watched, he realised he could just see movement beneath the ridiculous numbers of layers Rufus wore. A back and forth motion, very much like a hand stroking a cock… Rufus was getting off on all this? Huh. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

The worst part of it all was… It was actually starting to feel kind of good. The thick slime, as disgusting as it was, made it easy for the tentacles to slide over and inside him, and the way they probed and writhed against his prostate left him seeing stars. His hands curled into fists against the glass as his breath came in rapid pants. A hard thrust, a rub over the tip of his cock and, hating himself, he came with a muffled moan, coating the tentacle stroking him with long white streaks of come.

Apparently, that was what the creature was after. It lost interest in Reno immediately and shuffled back into the darkness as the door to the cage opened with a cheerful ding. Reno stumbled out, barely able to stand on his shaky legs and holding his trousers closed with one hand, but determined to keep moving until he could find a nice, soft barstool he could sink down on. 

Rufus was still by the desk, a hand by his mouth that he hurridly shoved in a pocket as Reno approached. Reno could see a quick flicker of pink tongue at the edge of Rufus’ lips as well. Had Rufus… Had he actually licked his own come off his fingers? Reno filed that mental image away for a later date. Hell, he’d probably need it to get over what had just happened here.

“Any idea what the fuck that was?”

“None.” Rufus swept a hand through his hair, the slight flush to his cheeks the only hint to his earlier arousal. “I think I need to have a word with Hojo about what he’s breeding in here.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Reno scooped up the almost forgotten report from its spot on the desk and shoved it into Rufus’ hands. “I need a drink.”

Next time anyone needed a report from the lab, they could get the damn thing themselves.


End file.
